


Crazy (not so ex) frenemy

by DreamingOfStarrySkies



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gurlgroup4evah, I’ll add trigger warnings as needed, No one is healthy in this lowkey, audra’s inner monologue sure is telling, gayyy, no Nathaniel probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOfStarrySkies/pseuds/DreamingOfStarrySkies
Summary: What if Plimpton and Plimpton weren’t the ones to buy out Whitefeather? What if it wasn’t a brand new guy? Maybe Rebecca’s new boss was already someone she knew? Knew very well in fact..
Relationships: Rebecca Bunch/Audra Levine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Crazy (not so ex) frenemy

The morning David finally signed the divorce papers was an uncharacteristically sunny day in New York, and Audra felt like if she was less intelligent and believed in some sort of higher power, that she’d almost think the sky was matching her mood. 

The divorce had been a while coming. She had attempted to have an affair on David, so she could use that as an excuse but she quickly realised that the reason she didn’t like sex wasn’t just because her (now ex) husband was terrible in bed (although he was. He really really was.) it was because she didn’t like guys at all.

For a moment she’d been heartbroken that she wouldn’t be able to use the affair excuse until she quickly realised that being a lesbian was even better! She’d always been assured by her mother that she’d still be loved if she was gay (she hadn’t understood why her mother would have thought that before, she made sure to always have the perfect amount of vases in her home,) but it had been comforting to know that whilst her mother hated her for uprooting her married life, at least it wasn’t for her being a lesbian. 

It had taken a while for David to accept things (even now he still maintained it was her fault he was bad in bed: apparently her unwillingness to ever fake an orgasm made him nervous,) but finally the papers were all neatly on her kitchen table. 

“Well,” said Audra. She thought she’d try be slightly more compassionate to David just this once. “Goodbye. Have a nice life.” 

David reluctantly left the apartment they once shared, clearly wanting to linger for longer. Finally he was gone and the second the door closed with a soft click, Audra locked it before making herself a mug of strong black coffee. She drank it as quickly as she could without gulping (because that was unrefined) before giving her hair one last primp in the mirror and heading to work. 

The cold blue tinted walls of Sampson and Saunders would have seemed intimidating to anyone less.. mentally strong than Audra, and some people wouldn’t be able to cope with working there (she smiled to herself at the thought of her former coworker and her hasty departure,) but luckily Audra loved working there. She really did. She was happy. She knew she was happy because that’s exactly what she said on the phone to her mother last night. Sure the nights were cold and silent (David had been an annoyance for years but he was still a warm if not irritating presence) but Audra barely noticed the nights because she kept herself so busy working. Busy, busy busy! And that’s why she made junior partner! She could handle it. She loved her job! She was happy and fulfilled and there was no reason she would ever want to leave New York! Ever. 

She was about to order one of the general assistants to go and get her another coffee when her own assistant stepped in front of her. Normally she would have an open smile on her face that Audra would return with a closed lipped smile of her own, but today she looked slightly perplexed. 

“Laura wants to see you.” 

“Oh god, why?” The words slipped out without Audra even realising. She racked her brain to think of anything she could have possibly done wrong, but she knew her work was all perfect. She had triple- no quadruple checked it to make sure it was up to both her and the company’s impeccable standards that she *loved* to reach. 

“I don’t know. She didn’t say. She just said she had an offer for you and that I was to grab you as soon as you came in.” 

Audra dutifully followed her assistant to Laura’s office, although not before barking out an order at no one in particular to grab her the drink she wanted. The job title of Junior Partner was maybe not as amazing as she’d once imagined (The pay was great and her mother had been absolutely thrilled, but she had barely any more power than she’d had before and any decision she tried to make had to be reported to the real partners,) but at least almost any general assistant would jump over their feet to grab her whatever she needed in the hopes she’d report it up to Laura. 

She wouldn’t, she barely even knew most of their names but there was no reason for them to know that. She smoothed down the material of her tight red dress and tugged at the hem of her blazer before stepping into the large office. 

“Hello Audra, I trust you’re well.” Laura was smiling and her posture was relaxed so Audra was fairly sure she wasn’t in trouble.

“I’m fine thank you.” It would be unprofessional to say anything else. Audra was too smart to ever bring her personal feelings into her work. It would be unprofessional of her. She couldn’t think of anyone who would even want to do such a thing. Someone who wouldn’t be cut out for the kind of jobs she managed with ease. 

“We here at Sampson and Saunders have been impressed with your work over the past few years and we have a business opportunity for you. We couldn’t think of anyone more suited for the job.” No one more qualified who wanted to do it Laura meant. 

“I’d be grateful for any kind of opportunity you can give me.” Audra made sure her back was straight and she was giving the air of confidence and respect that she had been told from birth would make her look good to her employers. 

“Good. We thought you’d say that.” Laura leaned back in her chair. “I assume you’re familiar with the Whitefeather firm in West Covina. The one we were hired to oppose in a trial concerning an LA water company.” 

“I remember.” Said Audra. The urge to beat Bunch had been a part of her driving force since as long as she could remember and the memory of defeating her had gotten Audra through many long nights. “We were able to prove they had insufficient evidence of any wrongdoing and that firm lost the settlement.” 

“I assumed you’d remember. Well, it appears that the firm hasn’t been doing so well recently and the owner of the firm, Darryl Whitefeather decided to sell half of his shares for a very low price.” 

“So we own half of that firm now?” Audra was confused, but she didn’t let it show in her face. 

Laura smiled, her grin wide and victorious. “No. It’s even better than that. We had an assistant do some digging and recently Darryl Whitefeather was forced to give up ten percent of his shares in his divorce. We contacted his ex wife and she was all too happy to give up her shares and she sold them for an even better price. 

“But what do we want with a struggling firm in some nowhere town in LA?” Audra felt her heart sink as her brain went into overdrive. Bunch always had to get the last laugh didn’t she? It always had to be about her. 

“For a while now, we’ve been looking for ways to expand our firm and having a branch halfway across the county felt like a good place to start. We now have an up and running, if low rated if their scores on legalscores.com are accurate, law firm in California and..” Laura smiled and Audra tried to smile back, but her teeth were gritted. “We already know that one of the lawyers there is top rated, and we don’t even have to pay her as much as we once did. It’s a win win!” 

Audra had to swallow down bile. “That’s.. great, but how am I involved in this?” 

“Well, our firm in New York remains top priority and we need all hands on deck here, and we thought what better way for our junior partner to prove herself is there than this? We really think that with your hardworking attitude, we can get this firm up to the Sampson and Saunders standards.” 

“So, you want me to move to LA?” Audra’s head was racing. There’s no way she’d would do this. Why would she want to be back working with Rebecca, when she was finally free.. 

Except.. Audra would be Rebecca’s boss. That was the ultimate win and they’d both know it. She’d be able to flaunt how successful she was in her face every day and Rebecca wouldn’t be able to say anything. Her mother would be able to gloat about this to Naomi Bunch at every gathering. This’d shut that old bitch up about her Harvard daughter. 

But could she really stand living in such a nowhere city? It was great being able to lord over Rebecca when she only had to see her occasionally, but could she stand working with her again?

“Of course the firm will pay you a relocation fee and you’ll some time to settle your cases, find a place to live and move all your belongings over. We really think this would be a great opportunity for you to prove to us that you deserve more than just junior partner. In name you’ll be the sole owner of the firm, but we’ll still expect all major decisions to be brought to us first-“ 

“I’ll do it!” Audra blurted out. “I mean, I’d be happy to take this opportunity. Thank you for offering it to me.” 

“Great!” Laura opened the office door, “Esther,” she barked at the nearest assistant, “Get David and Sarah and tell them to come into my office.” Esther nodded and scurried off to find the other bosses and Laura turned to Audra. 

Audra found that her hand was holding her blazer, picking at the hem and she quickly sprang her arms down to her sides. She hoped Laura hadn’t noticed, but Laura gave her a little eyebrow raise as if to say ‘I thought you were better than that,’ and Audra wanted to sink into the floor. 

“You can leave my office now and complete the work you were planning on doing today. I’ll email you with the details.” 

Audra took the dismissal but before she left the office, she thanked Laura once again. “I promise you won’t regret giving me this opportunity. I’m excited for the opportunity to show off my leadership skills.” Resisting the urge to talk about how she’d ran several important clubs all whilst holding her perfect 4.0 gpa throughout both college and law school; she left the office.

She felt excitement at the opportunity but there was still a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach..  
And also.. something else? 

It didn’t matter what it was. If she couldn’t identify the feeling it was clearly unimportant. She hadn’t gotten this far in life by caring about her precious feelings. She’d gotten this far in life by focusing on the facts, and the facts were, this was a huge opportunity especially at her young age. Her mother was going to freak!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I’ve had this written for like a month but I’ve been too scared to post it. All the fanfics in this fandom are so great and I’ve been scared to add mine to it lol. But I’m lowkey kinda tipsy (or raging drunk who knows) and my friend read it over and said wasn’t bad so I decided I might as well. I’m a strong believer in Bisexual!Rebecca and I can’t help but ship Audra/Rebecca in my gay brain so.. this was born. I hope I got Audra’s internal monologue down well.. she’s not mentally healthy either :((


End file.
